Recently, a treatment amount of the wet organic waste such as the food residue and the sewage sludge increases, and attention is focused on recycling of the wet organic waste by effectively treating the wet organic waste and using a product at the time of treatment as a resource.
For example, as disclosed in the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a device, which recycles the wet organic waste by performing microbial fermentation treatment of the wet organic waste in a fermentation device and using a fermented material obtained thereby as compost, and a method thereof are suggested.